ff_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
In Motion
"In Motion" is the sixth and final episode of season 2 of Final Fantasy Still. It is the twenty-first episode of the series overall. Story In Kefka's laboratory, one of the Espers criticizes the Lesser Espers' autonomous actions commenting on their lack of cooperation with them regarding dreaming. Another one considers themselves the last totems sustaining of worlds. A different one comments how the Summoner has began her pilgrimage and asks others for patience. One of them comments how the boy the dreamt of is inexperienced and that the Unsent must guide him. Then an Esper declares to take that upon themself while another questions them if they will do it the same way they dealt with l'Cie. One of the Espers then states that if the Lucavi were to be resurrected, them the Scions of Light would be powerless against the forces they would amass. That same Esper also says that they need to take matters into their own hands or they will be doomed. Meanwhile on some plains, Lightning, Laguna, and Edea fend off an imperial attack. As the matron aids him with magic, Laguna comments that "granny is still kicking", to which the woman retorts by asking him about his age who replies with laughter that he never cared to count. With the battle concluded, Lightning says that the Red Wings will soon come given their aerial domination. Edea asks Lightning if she is not rushing things to which the woman declines and goes off to scout the area. Laguna comments on the gunblade wielder's unruliness to which Edea says she has dealt with worse. She says that his boy never gave her much trouble, unlike the boy who idolized him, and Laguna wonders if she is talking about the TV show he had done in the past. However Edea doesn't reply and leaves him be. The three then meet up with Yuna who reveals that the Fayth's was already gone by the time she arrived. When Edea wonders if the Empire had acquired the Esper first, Laguna doubts it saying he has a strong hunch about it. Lightning quickly shakes of from this turn of events and asks about their next destination. Edea uses her power and says that the Mist (Still is powerful to the north-east. Being the closest location, Lightning orders a move out to which others comply. At Pandaemonium, Cloud is shaken by the fact that a "kid" had beaten him. Noticing that the Emperor and Golbez are talking about something, he wonders what is the topic of the conversation and uses the occasion to slip into the Edge of Madness. In there he spies on the Emperor and Golbez through the portal but soon his thoughts wander off to his friends and the image of Tifa replaces the previous image. When he speaks her name out loud, she seemingly answers, startling him, and Rude calls her. He think that if he had more strength he would be reunited with them. In the World of Darkness, the Cloud of Darkness spies on Cloud hoping that he will crave power. She considers people fighting for the light to be easy targets to lead astray and the imbalance caused by their thirst for power will allow her to summon the Void. Firion and Terra arrive to the Lifestream. The girl asked him about the place and the man says that it is where life is born or returns to, but a female voice correct him stating that the life remains here. Terra is startled and the voice comments on her beauty. Firion, revealing the voice's owner to be Aerith Gainsborough/Aerith, asks her to hide and protect Terra. Aerith asks the green-haired girl if she is Terra and the girl properly introduces herself. Aerith then agrees to protect Terra by casting a protection spell around the Lifestream for a while. Firion thanks her and approaches with another favor, revealing that Cecil obtained information regarding the upcoming imperial attack on the resistance, and requests any willing denizens of the Lifestream to protect the Rift while he checks on something which he considers important. Zack then speaks out, volunteering to help, surprising Aerith. The woman then sends Firion off with the arrangements made. Just before he leaves, the resistance leader promises to return for Terra once the situation is resolved. Meanwhile, the Onion Knight, Tidus, and the Warrior of Light arrive at a tower. Warrior apologizes for his late arrival, but Tidus says it is nothing and "Shorty" went scouting the place. The Warrior of Light then reveals that the Onion Knight took it upon himself the scouting duty, vowing to keep them safe despite what the cost might be. Curious, Tidus asked Warrior what he knows about the Onion Knight, who says that he is shrouded with mystery and he is part of "the Four Legendary Heroes", champions of their time and world. When the topic shifts to loosing people, Tidus comments on how hard it must be to loose someone one cares for. Warrior then asks him about his family and Tidus reveals to him that he has a dad, although he does a poor job at parenting. When he further inquires, the blitzball player says that his father is too "special" for his own family to care for them. As the Warrior of Light continues to ask questions, Tidus sees Auron and excuses himself, opting to follow him. As he follows him, he complains how he got stuck because of him and demands his attention. Auron is actually an illusion and Tidus comes across Sephiroth who says he won't ignore the young man. The Warrior of Light then appears and Sephiroth prepares to battle. Trivia *Rude calling Tifa is a nod to his crush on the woman. Category:Final Fantasy Still season 2 episodes